A new Generation
by Lucy-Alverse-Evolution
Summary: There new, there cocky and just as bad as there parents. Say hello to the new generation.


**8:00 AM Central City**

 **West Residents**

 **Iris"Irey"West POV**

 _BEEP BEEP!_

"Uuuu Gggg Hhhh!" came my hoarse voice from under my bright red blanket.I tried my best to unravel myself from the tangled mess that was my comforter. Lets just say I'm not the stillest of sleepers. But as usual I fell off my bed In the midst of my thrashing.

 _THUMP_

" Hey sis, having some trouble there" said an upbeat,cocky and sarcastic voice. Of course it couldn't be anyone else other than my twin, yes TWIN, brother Jai. Lots of people say he looks more like mom because of there same hair color and dark skin. He also got my mom's sarcastic attitude but still manage to get dad's compassion. While I look more like my dad and gained his upbeat chipper attitude, unless it was morning which is when people usually saw my mom's anger that she passed down to me. I raised my head so fast you think I had gotten whiplash from the motion and from the floor I glared daggers at my brother. His response was his famous smirk that combined my mom's and dad's own smirk, making it pure evil.

" Well you best get up or Dad's going to finish off the rest of breakfast before we even get a bite." At the statement I dashed to my closet knowing full well that threat was no joke. I grabbed a red tank top and brown jacket and tossed on the cleanest jeans I could find before super speeding to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I saw that my dad was nowhere in sight and that half of the cooked breakfast had been devoured. Easy to say my dad had been here but was now at work. Notice the word had been here. Jai once again made me wake up and get ready in a rush. Infact there he sat.

" Nice of you to join us Iris." My brother said playing his smirk on his face again while teasing me eating his waffles. He enfisdied saying my actual name, knowing full well that it made feel like a old lady, just to get my blood really my great mother knew when Jai was being a jerk ( sadly it works both ways) and saved me from ending up in jail for gutting my brother then and there.

"Jai you know the rule's -" mom's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"No sarcastic comments till 12 am I know, I know." Jai said cutting my mom off and returning back to his waffles now eating them with the slightest frown. While I gained my usual childish smile. I then skipped-walked to the kitchen where I found the beautiful blonde how was my mother.

" Hey Irey, how was sleep."

" Good till my alarm went off" I said with a gleam in my eye as I thought about smashing the stupid clock with a hammer. I came back to the real world finding five waffles on my plate with syrup laced on top.

"Well if you didn't stay up late on Youtube maybe-"

" Sorry can't talk going to be late for school! Come on Jai! LOVE YOU!" I yelled as I skillfully grabbed my backpack, ate three waffles, pulled Jai out of his chair where he struggled to get his own bag and green sweat shirt on and making it to the door before stuffing two more waffles down my throat and placing the empty plate on the living room table. Once outside I practically super speeded / pulled Jai to the school.

 _Ring Ring_

" Great we're late, AGAIN!" Well I did say sorta super speeded didn't I. Well at least after school Jai and I will finally get to see the surprise dad won't stop talking about. Today is the day.

 **8:00 AM Star City**

 **Starling High**

 **Lian Harper POV**

" History, were forced to it learn, and why? Some say so we don't repeat our mistakes of the past. Other seem to thinks it's actually interesting. Then there are people like me, how don't give a-"

" ! There is no need for crude language." said giving me a look that was a mix between disgust and pleasure which came from the fact that she had made a bet earlier with a teacher on the newest student ( ME a course) that I would be trouble. So I decide to chip in and help my dear teacher win the bet and also why wouldn't I want a free chance to get out class. But I couldn't help but poke the bear.

" Whatever do you mean ?" I said give one of my best pouty faces that my mother trained me to learn so well, she taught me a couple of other stuff but I'm pretty sure that isnt student friendly.

"Well you were about use foul language, were you not." grew her own wicked smile. Which made me much more delightful when I wiped it off her fake face(I mean seriously she like 90, stop trying to look 16!).

" Why I'm offended! I just moved here, with only my father, joined your class less than a week ago, was given a opinionated essay, which may I add you interrupted and then you accuse me of such a thing. I am ashamed, nor embarrassed that you would think, judge, me by my looks and attitude. Arent teacher the ones that tell us not to judge a book by its cover. Well that is all I have to say of you." first looked ashamed and I could help but hear the small chuckles in the back that I knew very well. But then her face turned almost evil, and trust me I know evil, she thinks she has me but what she doesn't know is I have her.

" If you really didn't use the profanity I believe you have then allow me to read the rest." The chuckling that had getting louder had now ceased, but I couldn't help but give a giant smile and put a bit more sway in my step that i knew would make all the 9th grade boys melt. I gracefully placed the paper in claw like hands that seem to clamp down at the touch of the paper. Read it and weep teach.

" History, were forced to learn it and why? Some say so we don't repeat our mistakes. Other seem to thinks it's actually interesting. Then there are people like me, how don't give another thought about it see it as it is, history is excellent not just interesting. People like me go beyond that in fact. History reminds us of what we have done and helps us with today's problems. If people just told us what not to do we would rebl, with history it allows us to find our own reasoning to do or do not. Without mistakes there be no history, but without history there be too many mistakes. History is not just for learning but living." As she said the last word in the paragraph I snatched the paper easily seeing as her grip loosened after she read my magnificent paper. that and she realized she was wrong in both me and her bet. well not completely.

She looked at her desk for a long time be looking up at me with regret." I'm s-sorry Lian for accusing you and judge you. I will learn better next time." the class grew completely quiet now and I knew i had impressed my classmates. slowly I picked up on a small chuckle that came from a gleeful voice. But before I could take my seat I decide to finish the poor bear off that i had been poking.

" Of course you will, its history." Suddenly the class was in a riot. gave a humorous smile but her eyes shot daggers at me. " You may take your seat Lian."

I turned on my heal and received 7 high fives, 4 thumb up and 9 phone numbers. Told you boys can't get enough of me. Finally I came to my seat that sat behind a ebony haired girl with spiky boy short hair. The girl immediately turned around and gave me a humorous smile just like the teach expect her eyes were buzzing with joy.

" You didn't seriously write that Shit did you Lin?" The soft chuckle voice that belonged to my one true friend.

" Of course I did Sin. But that may have been the only paragraph." I said giving her a cheeky smile.

"You planned it all out didn't it you?" My only response was another wild grin.

" Your one awesome Bitch you know that?"

" I know" Man today was going great and it was only first period. Plus dad taking me out tonight. Man today's is the day.

 **6:00 AM Gotham**

 **Batcave/Wayne residents**

 **Damian Wayne POV**

Beads of sweat fell off my pale face as I mercily attacked the punching bag.

 _THWACK_

" Damian what are you doing." Great Grayson's up. _THWACK._

" What does it look like I'm doing Grayson!" _THWACK,THWACK._

" Well first, that combo pretty aster, 2nd , Bruce told you to act more like a kid and you know 14 year olds usually sleep in on school days when they stay up all night not get up at 4 and work out till 8." Grayson voice echoed through the cave so it was hard to tell where he was but I could tell he was close. Something about Grayson made me burn up. Maybe it was because he was the only one who could get the Bat to smile or it was the fact he made up words or that he was first. So it was my fault when my punches became faster and powerful. _THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THW-_

" Grayson I'm trying to work here." His hand came out of nowhere and held my fist that were calloused and bruised. The heat in the air made me shuffle and want to punch something, like him.

" Sorry can't help you there demon. Come on now can't you be a bit traught?"

" Sorry Grayson but I'm not as special minded as you so sorry if I don't understand your made up language" He gave me his usual cocky upbeat look and answered with that evil childish smile he seemed to always wear.

" It's the opposite of distraught which means upset so traught would be the meaning of downset seeing as set means something else." I stared daggers at him, really wishing for the real deal so I could stab him.

" What's the point in it though?" I said grinding my teeth

" Well it has the same point of any language to express how one feels. That and L.A is one evil, evil villain that you're never going to escape." I couldn't help but let my frown fall into a small _no_ , very small, smirk.

" And the boys not a robot after all." I swiftly changed my facial features back to the usual frown.

" Whats got you in a good mode anyway?" I said changing the subject quickly. I turned back to the bag where Grayson now stood behind holding. _THWACK._

" Don't tell me you forgot. It's the day." _THWACK._ My eyes widened at the news I had clearly forgotten but I wasn't telling Grayson of all people 's the day. While I pondered this I had forgot all about Grayson, giving him the time to come over and attack. By attack I mean tickle.

" G-G-gray-son stt-op tick-tickling me!" I could have easily kicked him off but for once I felt like a, a regular kid. Well that was until-

" Dick, Damian what are you two doing?" Dick stopped tickling me and I jumped up turning around to see my father, Bruce Wayne. He held a stern look and before I could blame Dick he spoke up.

" It was my fault Bruce, Damian was training and I was trying to get him

to relax." I didn't dare to speak. He had taken the fall but why?

" Well then, do that on your own time. Damian get ready for school." I kept my head down not wanting to earn my father's anger this morning before running to my room. My only thought after that was what Dick had told me. Today's the day.

 **7:00 AM El Paso**

 **Rio Grande High School**

 **Milagro Reyes POV**

" Complacer hermano mayor, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" I said giving my best whiny voice.(" Please big brother, why can't you tell me?")

" No puedo oír mocoso bebé" My brother said finishing with a evil smirk. He was loving this. (" Can't hear you baby brat.")

"Le diré a mamá acerca de usted que es azul escarabajo!" I now grew a smirk as my brother whipped around staring daggers at me. ( " I'll tell mom about you being blue beetle!")

"Que no lo harías" My smile widen, I had the upper hand now. (" You wouldn't")

"Lo haría" His face turned a pale that I hadn't seen since I got my own powers. I loved my brother but he could be more overprotective than papa at times. He grabbed my arm and gripped it like a vice. (" I would")

"Jamie me estás haciendo daño." I whimpered as he found an abandoned alley next the school. His head once again snapped back to me with a terrified look on his face. Once he saw how tight he was holding my arm he let go.I rubbed my arm and looked at him warily. He kept muttering something, making him kinda look creepy and crazy, craepy, when I reached for him he suddenly slipped into english ( Which I always hated talking to him in. As a kid Jamie was my only friend and it was our secret language in a way even though everyone knew how to speak it here). (" Jamie you're hurting me")

" I'M NOT TERMINATING MY LITTLE SISTER!" My eyes widened not by what he said but how loud.

" Jamie quiet down before an officer comes over."I said grabbing his hand bring him back to the real world.

" Hermanita sentimos." I gave him a small smile before asking him a real bothering question, at least it bothered me. (" Sorry baby sister")

" Lo que no me gusta el escarabajo?" I almost whispered. Sadly the stupid scarab inhandshisd everything that was the regular human ability, like hearing.

(" does the scarab not like me.")

Jamie dropped to his knee, even though I was only a foot or two shorter and pulled me into one of his infamous bear hugs, which was hardly bear like with the twig arms he got. " The scarab doesn't have emotions like you and me and he doesn't understand them, but i'm teaching him." He let go of me and stood up giving me another smirk.

" Además yo siempre te amaré, moycosa" I returned his smile and we started walking back to school. ("Plus I'll always love you,Brat")

I had nearly forgot about are argument earlier. I still had no idea why today was so special. I hid the smirk that had grown huge on my face.

"Jamie?" I said using my signature baby voice.

" Yes?" He said warily recognizing my tone.

" Why is today so important." With a loud groan my brother picked up his pace and before long it became a race to school. But take my word for it I will figure it out. Because this is the day or something.

 **6:00 AM Metropolis**

 **Clark Kent Residents**

 **Chris Kent POV**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

" _Aaaaahhhh!"_ I slammed my fist down on the 5th alarm clock that week, breaking another one once again. Ever thought it be cool to have super powers well it is, unless it's super hearing and you live in a place similar to New York. Lois, my adoptive mom, was probably freaking out again, thinking my parents were here to kidnap me.

 _SLAM!_

I held my ears in pain as Lois ran in holding, a bat. Yeah like that was going to save a Kryptonian. When she looked around the room and saw I wasn't being kidnaped she sat the bat down." Clock?" I nod and she let out a long sigh. But it wasn't long before she had a perky face again.

" Good thing we got John those headphones, thank you Bruce." Lois seemed a little on edge but we all had been since the recent development of my powers. I had been learning to control them once they became more apparent but ever since my step brother Johnny had been born Lois had been on edge with me and Clark, my adoptive father, on are powers. I knew she wanted johnny boy to live a somewhat normal life and I understood but yet I couldn't grasp idea of his life ever being normal. My thought's slammed to a stop at the quiet voice of my adoptive mother.

" I'm going to go check on Johnny." she said sweetly.

" Ok if Johnny cake's up I'll take care him, seeing as it might be my fault." She nodded and left with that joyful smile that I always loved. Humans even in bad times or say being waken up by your children at 6 in the morning are still cheerful, or maybe that was just Lois. I can't say i've seen her mad a lot. Well if I don't wish to be late for school I should get up or see Lois real anger.

 **2:00 PM London**

 **Zatara Residents**

 **Ella Zatara POV**

" _D & Z" _ It was a simple picture nothing more. One of my mom's ex boyfriend and her seating on a beach. she was snuggling into his arm and the boy who look 13, well they both looked 13 but anyways, you couldn't really read his face. He was smiling and looked relaxed but yet I felt there way more to it. If only I could see his eyes. This wasn't the only one where " D" wore sunglasses.

 _THUMP THUMP_

"Ella what are you doing here?' My whole body seemed to freeze at my mom's sweet voice , my hands moved at there own free will shutting the box rashly and stuffing the photo into my sweat shirt.

" Tup siht xob kcab ni s'ti raluger ecalp" I whispered hoping my mother had not overheard.

" Ella answer-" As my mom walked into my room I tackled her in a tight hug hoping once again it was a good distraction.

"Mama your home." I said using my ' I'm innocent' voice. As usual it totally worked.

" What were you doing in here and why aren't you at school?" Okay it didn't work. Plan B , Lying work's right.

" I was just cleaning my room and about the school thing well, somehow one of the teachers car caught on fire. Crazy right." My mom gave me a sly look and I knew that I was busted. Perfect.

" So a teacher's car just _magical_ caught on fire, a hour before I get home and this has happened while you've been wanting to know more about your.. _father_." I hated making my mom think about magic and my dad, two things she wish I knew nothing of, and making her feel guilty but how else was I to get her off my tail and to the truth.

" Mom how could you think I lit car on fire,if you must know it was Mar'i, étoiles daughter. I on the other hand was merely, practicing my… magic" I said the last word whispering, hoping to trick my over protective mother.

" Ella! We've talked about this honey. No using magic or saying spells unless i'm home. You could've seriously hurt yourself." My mom's looked at me with disappointed and sad eyes but they were ignored by my baby blue's .

" Sorry, I was just practicing." Please sound convincing.

" I know, but let's forget about that for now. We need to get ready for a meeting I have to get to. But this doesn't mean you're off the hook." I nodded and looked at the floor to hide my smirk. She soon left and I dashed over to my bed carefully pulling a poster out. The poster was covered in notes and pictures of the same boy in the early pictures and other boys. Each boy or young man had there own section crammed with photos, note and other random stuff connected to them. I pinned the new photo from early into its own section which was one of the biggest. I then climbed to the top of the postor where the words RB lay. I added the D hoping the letters would make sense but sadly they still confused me. I had found all the others names of the mystery men but this one seemed to make my mom hide it very well making me even more determined.

 **2:00 PM Atlantis**

 **Palace Outskirts/Housing**

 **Cerdian POV**

I swam back in forth making a small current around, so much so when I raised my head and stopped swimming I kept moving. The reason I raised my head was I heard the sound of a swimmer. Indeed when I looked up I saw my mentor Kaldur.

"Cerdian, I'm surprised to see you here .I believed we were to meet at your dwelling . Were we not?" Even though Kaldur'Ahram had lived several years on the dry lands he still spoke much like his people, including me and my own family.

" I thought it best I met you here. Save you some work, It wasn't a far swim" I tried to encourage him with a smile but it failed and his gentle calm eyes turned some what dark.

" He is in one of his moods,yes?" I restrained myself from speaking knowing my voice would not hold but instead gave him a weak nod.

"Very well, shall we be off then. We have a meeting to attend." I looked up now looking surprised.

" With the king?" Kaldur eyes turned sad and I bit my lip at my words. But faster than I expected his eyes grew happy.

" No were to see some old friends , today shall be very special." I swam up next to him knowing his words ture. Today was to be special.

 **8:00 AM Dakota City**

 **Apartment room 22**

 **Amistad POV**

 _SNORE SNORE_

"AMISTAD GET UP!" I opened my eyes lazily and smiled at the sound of my mom's yelling. I'm not crazy, I promise it's just I always found small comfort in my mother's angry snarky tone. Well its better then my dad's ,which held no comfort at all. I don't really hate my dad, it's just I always had a better connection to my mom. As I complicated my thoughts as I usually do my mother voice rose again.

" AMISTAD IF YOU DON'T GET THAT BUTT UP SOON I'M GOING TO-" Now thats voice ain't so comforting.

"I'M UP ,OKAY GIVE ME A SEC." What do you expect, I am her kid after all.

" HURRY UP AMISTAD!" That's my qea, better not let this so special day slip by.

"AMISTAD!"

"I'M COMING CHILL OUT!"

 **5:00 PM Watch Tower**

 **Private sector**

 **Jai West POV**

"Hurry up Jai were going to be late." my eyes instantly rolled at my sister commet, we were already late. In Fact it was dad's fault for once instead of the other speedster in the my crazy family.

He had gotten caught up fighting Caption Cold as the famous hero Flash. This of course didn't go right with mom. So after small argument that took up about ten minutes we were off to the nearest zeta tube. The experience of having each of your molecules come apart and then build back up togther thrilled me and made my head buzz with questions, but to keep up my usual appearance I gave my best board look, yanked my green hoodie over my head and pulled my game boy out of my pocket before diving into Mario kart. Every now and then i would pick my head up and analyze everything around , making mental notes on things I was going to check out later and made a small map on how we got where we were, just in case we got lost of. I highly doubted that thought see as we were being lead by Nightwing himself. He was one of my favorite heroes and he reminded me much of my 'uncle' Dick, but of course Nightwing was 10 times cooler. I bit my tongue and held my muscles back from tackling him in a hug or asking for a autograph.

" Flash, Artemis here's your stop. I'll drop the demons off with the others." I glanced up from the game I had stopped playing since I pulled it out and looked at my parents my mom had her mama bear face on while dad was looking like a gleeful school girl waiting to see his old friends. Even with that look on her face my dad pushed my mom in.

"Hurry up Jai were going to be late" Here we are again. after I rolled my eyes, naturally, I started daggers at the back of Ireys head from under the cover of my hood.

" Come on Jai dont let her get to you, just stay traught." Most people, like Irey, would be initially be confused at this and ask a million questions. But seeing as I had met Wing before and cracked his different language it only seemed natural.

" Trust me Nightwing if you lived with Irey, you see how non-aster she is." Wing turned back smirk at me and I couldn't help but give the same reply.

" Hey I may not be as smart as you two brainiac nerds but I know a insult when I hear one." Irey yelled back at us as she walked ahead of us, even though she had no clue where we were going. Once Irey had gotten farther ahead Wing leaned down next to my ear whispering.

" She's sure got your moms spitfire like spirit."

"Head that!" I watched as Wings smirk at my sister excellent hearing.

" She also seemed to get her ears hearing ability." I grew my own smirk at that.

It took 5 more minutes before we made it to a iron door. Wings fingers almost moved faster than Ireys would as he typed in the password. I watched intently and was suprised my mind was able to keep up with his typing. I quickly came up what the password was. Demons spawn lair, it was a pretty cool name in my book. I made note of this before following after him, while Irey speed in first.

"Lian!" I flinched at my sisters know high tone as she addressed are cousins. Lian use to babysit us and both Irey and I thought of her as a older sister. While she gave Irey not so awkward boy advise, like me, mom and dad all gave her, and helped me with my archery.

As Irey practically tackled Lian, Nightwing slinked out of the room locking the door behind him. The sound of the closing door made me lift my head the rest of the way up, instantly I scanned the room finding Lian wasn't the only child here. Technically there were no children in here at all, everyone looked about teenaged.

I started my analyzation on the boy who look liked the youngest, being the smallest, among the group of 9. He stood cautiously near the fish tank in a gentleman like manner while his hands squirmed nervously like he was thinking of jumping into the tank. He had black hair that almost looked navy blue against his pale flakey skin. He wore a green turtle neck long sleeve shirt that gave off the vibe he was hiding something. I lifted my head a bit more focusing my eyes on him making him realize I was staring at him. His eyes flicked up at me and then back down, he then pulled at the cloth around his neck nervously, doing the exact reaction I hoped he would do. Once he pulled his the turtleneck away, even for the mill a second he did, my eyes spotted the gilles that layed on his pale neck. I brought my head back down to its early relayed the information.

Summary: estimated to be 13. New to land,home sick perhaps. Raised strictly and raised to be a gentleman. Very nervous and not used to new things. Scared of screwing up. Probably calmer in his original habitat.

Next were two girls quietly standing next to each other, passing small whisper into each other's ears. The first girl had black ebony hair and tanned skin. She looked mexican and I could lightly her accent. Even though the room was quiet and glum like, the girl held a kind of glow that felt alive or fearless. She wore black leggings, a green skirt and a white tee shirt with a band by the name of " Country & King". She also tapped her finger on her hand and almost floated girl looked Irey's height along with the girl next to her. I was about to move on when the cornor of my eye caught sight of the green ring on her ring finger. She had been hiding it with her other hand till now.

Summary: Green Lantern in training. Age estimated to be 14. Gotten her ring and chipper. Very impatience, that's why she moved her hand she was probably tired of hiding her ring like her mentor probably told her. Really excited to get started and meet everyone. Ready for anything.

The other girl how was the same height as the GL and Irey had black ebony hair as well and had her own smile, however it was more of a mischievous smirk. She wore a black leather jacket with a purple tank top with skinny jeans. She held a relaxed stance like any normal girl would but her eyes said she was solving her own problems and only half listening to the mexican next to her. But the girl was good at multitasking, I could also hear her british accent and how she careful spoke. Other thing I saw was there was a thin rod up her sleeve, I noticed it when I saw her hand, with the rod in the sleeve, kept moving to keep it in place and from falling out. The girl was also scrawnier than the lantern how was fit while this girl had a more scrawny look.

Summary: acrobatic magician. Her lean frame is perfect for agility, just like Irey, along with the way she stood with everything ready to jump or run. She talked slowly in case she stumbled over her words and actually said a spell, probably doesn't practice it much or isn't supposed to. She was curious but had something more important on her mind, probably a personal problem.

I reached my hand up and scratched at my eye and gave the small cough to give off the impression that I was bored like everyone else before moving on to the bulky dirty blonde leaning in the corner. He wore a bored expression and a brown bike jacket, green and yellow striped shirt and ripped was also a watch.. wait no it was a wrist band that had a small compartment, it held a small green crystal in it that made a small glow. He seemed a bit dazed, but still held some anger by the look on how tight his fist were. He looked like one of the oldest ones here as well.

Summary: Kryptonian. There were few crystals green and glowed, that told me and the fact his jean were recently ripped and held pits of gravel in them as well but not one single mark. The boy was either lucky or invencible. He seemed upset about something, something not to personal or he would try and hide it better. He was an a older brother, this I found out by how he still stood straight up this showing to be a good role model. He would have done it a lot to be like that so only one answer for that. He also doesn't know how to control his powers, along with the fact he thinks he's a bit better than anyone in the room because his older makes him think he shouldn't be here. Mature and thinks he should be with the big boys and girls.

I shifted my eyes to the black boy how looked the oldest, how sat on the conch jamming to his ipod and playing on his phone at the same time. He wore a black tank top and dirty jeans. He had a old rust nut on a wire around his neck and was listening to one of his favorite songs by the way he tapped his foot. I gave a quick glance to his phone and saw instead of playing a game he was making one. He continued what he had as if he was home alone.

Summary: Tech genius. Very relaxed with new surrounding, probably moves a lot and lives poorly. Lives with one parent by the way he looked, probably his mom. Even though his clothes were dirty he was pretty clean or at least smelled all right. Use to being alone, yet not against being people.

Skipping my sister and Lian seeing as I had analysed them more than one I went to the last person in the room. This one however had been waiting for me to come to him. His blue eyes met my steel grey , something else I got from my mom. He had been watching me analyze the others and had know what I was doing too. I could tell how this when a smirk came to his face when he thought he caught me. Notice the word thought. Most people don't think I have super speed and they be right but also wrong.

No I don't have super speed but I do have the speed fore in me. I can't break the sound barrier like my sister true but I can think faster than a supercomputer. Instead of having fast limbs my mind move at an accelerated race. This allows me to do cool things like finish homework in 5 minutes with 5 different subjects. Play, reprogram and make games that wood take years and my favorit notice things no else does. The speed hidents all my sense so I can't help but notice things. My dad's the one who named it analyzing. My mom on the other hands is not big fan of it seeing as I can get away with anything with just my mouth. Irey even sided with mom on it to but that's only because she thinks it's unfair that she gets held up to my grade.

Another thing I can do is move my eyes without moving them. No i'm not crazy , well I'm not crazy crazy, maybe science crazy wait that's not the point. My brain can send waves of energy to certain body parts, my eyes, hands and mouth. So while it might seem like i'm having a staring contest with the sneaky spy when really I do what I do best. Analyze.

Summary: obviously trained by the bat, cunning and serious. Probably actually related to the guy unlike the other robins. Grew up too fast and thinks his mature enough for anything, when in reality he wish to be like other kids but yet seems not to grasp it so instead he's a minnie adult.

Now this is going to be fun. " Well as much fun we're having I'm Bored and a bit hungry I'm running down to the cafeteria." At my words everyone faced me, I even made Superboy jump at how loud my word were.

"I think we're supposed to stay here genius." I turned to match my steel eyes with another blue ones but this sparked a bit more and belonged to a very good looking magician.

"Whys you think that." I said flashing her a smirk which she replied with her own smirk.

" Jai were staying here." I recently moved my eyes back to the spitfire of a sister whose pumpkin ponytails stemmed from the fire that is her hair.

"Beside Jai I pretty sure we're supposed to get to know everyone in here why else would they bring us here." I gladly turned back to the magician how said my name so sweetly.

" Well I'll start us off I'm Jai. That redhead with attitude is my twin sister Irey, next to her is are cousin Lian. Me and Lian are archers and my sister over here,got super speed-"

"JAI!" I didn't even bother turning around as I did my ending act.

" You, miss are training in the magic arts but I'm guessing you're not supposed to are you." Instead of looking super surprise like most her smirk just twitched in a curious kind of way but I still saw the small shock she held in her eyes. I then pointed to the green lantern next to her and continued my show, while my sister glare grew on my back.

" Your training to be a Green Lantern, in fact you just started and are really excited." The girl jumped in the air but what really got everyone ( even me) was she didn't come back down. She now hovered above everyone glowing green.

" How did you know." I couldn't help but smile.

" Your skirt." She cupped her mouth and softly flew to the ground. I heard my sister groan as I continued.

" You by the tank your Alantian and new to land, welcome. Over in the corner sulking is a kryptonian. Krypto probably knows what you're going through Fish boy." The kid by the Tank looked up surprised and glance to the kryptonian boy how waved at him feebly as he started to walk closer to the group.

" Couch kid you're a tech wiz right." The kid didn't take his eyes off his game as he spoke.

"Wow how'd you know that." The sarcasm dripped off his lips.

" Wait there's more, you're creating a game , while listening to Jovi Bon,good pick by the way, and Hacking into-"

" Okay you're good." He said turning his phone off and quickly stuffing it into his pocket.

" Lastly but not least that kid behind me who has been the only one to notice me

this whole time is Robin. Now can we please go get some food." Seeing as no one answered I walked out the room where I was quickly followed by Irey, as usual.

"Jai what was that , you know we can't tell people about my power let alone your top secret one."

"Sorry sis but i'm really hungry and by the way you look you are too." She frowned and glared till she couldn't take it.

"Fine lets-"

 _swoosh_

" Wait up were coming too." I looked back to see the whole crew behind the dazzling magician.

" By the way you never got are names." I smirked at her ignoring my sister's glare.

"shot I knew I forgot something."

"I'm Sindella but call me Ella." Pretty face and name, score.

" I'm Milgro but I go by Mill." The GL said stepping up next to Ella.

" My name is Cerdian but you my friend may call me by Dean." The Alatian boy spoke softly.

"Hi , I'm Chris." Came the deep voice of Kryptoian.

" Techwhiz here but the names Amistad." He spoke cheerily with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

" And what about you or is your identity to secert." My sister spoke up focusing her anger on Robin. 

" Man you got as much attitude as your brother." Before my sister could tackle him, and i'm not even joking, I broke it up with the only answer.

" Hey let's get that food."

We had gotten some suspicious looks but we all made it safely to the cafeteria. We all separated there into different lines. Dean had begged Chris , how he seemed to be attached to now since my comment, to go in the seafood line with him. The boy reluctantly agreed, but we all saw his small smile he got from the little kid looking up to him the way he and Lian went for hot dogs and mac'n'cheese. While Ella got a salad and Mill got spaghetti. I grabbed a simple PB and J along with a cup of milk. My sister on the other hand got three spice chicken sandwiches, two serving of mac and cheese and to many frys to be healthy, unless of course you have super speed. Robin of course being to serious and all got nothing.

We all sat at table munching and being slightly disgusted by Irey. " Why do you have to eat like that, it's so un lady like." That of course is when it went all down hill.

" You're saying i'm not a lady." My sister said clenching her third burger tightly. Without turning away from his utility belt where no one could guess he got it from, it was wrapped around his left leg under his pants, duh.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Frey." My sister dropped her sandwich and stretch her now free hand over to Lian. Then Lian spooned half of her mac cheese into Ireys hand as well as push Amistad a bit away. I did the same for Mill and Ella while Chris brought Dean closer as well.

" Maybe you should have some it might show you why I'm pigging out so much."

" Unlike you I don't need all this fo-" Thanks to her speed the bats senses didn't stand a chance.

 _SPLAT!_

" You didn't." Rob turned around as mac & cheese dripped on his sunglasses. My sister began laughing on the ground . Suddenly Rob picked her tray up and threw it at Irey but thanks to her speed once again she moved before meeting the grease mess, sadly this was not the case for Chris. That's when Chris went to throw his fish chunks at Irey only to be stopped by Lian's other half of mac & cheese. Of course that's when Amistad flinged his hot dog at Lian who tackled him beginning there own wrestling match. Dean was seen hidden under the table. Ella began her assist with Irey to take down Rob and Chris. I walked a bit away to a safe area but it only really started when Mill yelled the magic words.

" FOOD FIGHT!" At first it was just our crew but when Chris overthrew a platter and it hit Hawk and Dove along with Fire and Ice we thought it was over until plastic Man threw his drumsticks at me. Sadly I don't have super speed. That was when it really got on. But of course there were some responsible adults, which also means trouble. But hey at least its not are parents so live on. But of course I had to be wrong for once.

 **5:00 Watchtower**

 **Conference room**

 **no P.O.V**

" Are you crazy Wing, there's no way we're letting our kids do this."Artemis practically screamed at her masked friend. Even though Wally had to tried to calm her down a bit she was still in full mother bear mode and the enemy was one of his closest friends.

" Mis' calm down please and look at it through my point of view." Nightwing retorted. He knew Artemis wasn't going to be one for the idea but he may have underestimated how ticked she be about his idea.

" Your crazy point of view."

" Arty calm down please and let Wing finish before you mall him." Even though Wally was for listening he didn't like the idea either.

"Thank you Wall's"

"Just continue" Wing saw this now that both his closest friends were going to be against his idea.

" Like I was saying, with the Teen Titans, free lance heroes and League many villains are stopped and that is great but were lacking in what they're planning. We've been stopping anything and everything that comes this way but we're not sure what this bad guys are thinking, so I was thinking we bring back the undercover ops all have kids how would benefit from this and they'd do what we did but better and safer." Nightwing said finishing his presentation.

"Still no, can we go." Artemis spat.

"Come on Mis' this will help Irey learn how to control and use her speed and this could also help Jai with his own problem." The moment Wing said this Artemis went full mother bear on him.

"Do you not remember what this did to Wally, to me. Or that it almost killed him and the twins multiple times. I just got my family a bit under control and there is no way I'm letting them do something like this that could get them killed again." Wally grabbed his wife's shoulder and pulled her back to his side where he could make sure she wouldn't attack the bat.

"I agree, Jai and Irey aren't mature for this stuff and-"

" Hahahahah" came the interrupting laugh that was Green Gardeners.

"Wally if I'm not wrong you were 10 when you started and you messed up all the time, heck you're still not to mature."

"Amigo, shut up." Jamie said, where he stood very angrily next to the Lantern.

"You're not much better, you shouldn't even be in charge of my sisters training."

" I agree with Jamie and Artemis. Ella barely has any training." Zatanna finally stepped up.

" Zee i would make sure they are all well trained before they go anywhere near the field." Nightwing retorted really not in the mood to fight with the magician.

" Like you know anything about magic."

" Zatanna please calm down. i believe this would be a wonderful opportunity for the children to learn to control their powers." Superman spoke calmly

" That easy for you to say your kids invencible. i'm all for Amistad learning to defend himself and maybe this will clean that boy up a bit but i'm not sure if this kid are ready Wing." Rachel spoke.

"I find Rachels and both superman's argument agreeable. Credian could learn many things up on land , though his training is limited for his age which may cause for some worry" Kaldur remarked.

" Well Lian can choose for herself , personally i think she is ready and Artemis i understand your wish to protect your kids but there metas, they need to use their powers or there crazy."

" This is no longer up for discussion, i'm getting my kids and leaving." As Artemis stepped out, she was followed by the rest of the mothers and Jamie.

" Well that was just aster." Nightwing sulked as he came beside his best friend.

" you can say that again, come on we better catch up with them before they get too far ahead." Wally responded as the remain members of the meeting followed suit.

" Prepare to die bird."Irey yelped as she flung the pie across the room. Of course when she looked up instead of seeing the ebony haired boy covered in desert she was greeted with a scowling mother covered in the desert.

"What in the name of GOD is going on in her!" Artemis screech across the room. It was almost like time stopped. The only sound was of plates hitting the ground and an almost feral growl coming from a fuming blonde.

"Well you see, these can all be explained simply, what i'm trying to say is…" Jai stumbled over his word as his mother's gazed only intesenedaafied. Today was definitely not there day.


End file.
